


a little bit unholy

by littlelocaldreamer



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: ASG 2020, All aboard the ConnorMcD relaxation train, Buffalo Sabres, Drunk Sex, Edmonton Oilers, Feminization, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelocaldreamer/pseuds/littlelocaldreamer
Summary: Connor's too drunk for this.
Relationships: Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid, Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid/Jack Eichel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	a little bit unholy

**Author's Note:**

> title by miley cyrus

Connor's too drunk for this. 

Leon has Jack up against the wall, sucking on his neck while Connor watches from the bed.

His sight keeps shifting, stomach slightly churning—but he can’t pass out before they actually get to the good stuff. He’s already naked and Jack’s halfway there. Leon’s still fully dressed.

Connor needs to get this show on the road. He doesn’t know if it’ll ever happen again so he’s got to make the absolute most out of it while he can. 

Never let it be said he doesn’t maximize an opportunity. 

“Roughing you up, eh Jack?”

Jack groans as Leon shoves a thick muscled thigh between his legs, moving it up and down along his sizable erection in a slow, torturous motion. 

“Wish it was you, lover boy?” Jack questions, half sneering half smiling.

Connor’s face burns and he can’t help but whimper pathetically under his breath. He doesn’t want to be put on the spot like that—not now. Maybe not ever. 

“Fuck off,” he replies, stormy.

Leon whispers something in Jack’s ear and Connor tries to swallow down the jealousy. 

He feels petulant as he shifts around the bed, rearranging the pillows and sheets obnoxiously to create some noise. 

_Don’t forget about me._

He’s out of his element; being hit with waves of insecurity and impatience while he waits for them so far away.

“Awe McDavid,” Jack finally acknowledges, voice higher than usual, “pouting over not being the center of attention for once?”

Leon pulls away from Jack’s neck with a wet smack and bites harshly at his bottom lip. “Don’t tease him.”

Jack rolls his eyes and huffs. “Like I’m wrong.”

He looks at Connor over Leon’s broad shoulder, eyes glazed. “Tell me you don’t always want attention, Connor.”

There’s something in the way he says his name—deep and sort of mean. It gets Connor hot. And he’s just the right level of drunk where he no longer second guesses everything he does; choosing to answer by simply spreading his legs wide on the bed with a smirk.

Jack licks his lips and whistles, eyebrows raised. “Someone’s flirty.”

“Oh?” Leon abruptly turns away from where he’s been biting a massive purple bruise on Jack’s pale collarbone to stare. The fervor in his eyes has Connor momentarily confused if he can handle the gravity of this situation. 

His heart pounds violently, uncertain but hopeful. 

“Leo?” He asks, wishing he sounded more assertive. 

Leon moves away from Jack instantly with a swift pat on his glorious ass, lifting his shirt off and tossing it aside as he makes his way to the bed. 

“Yeah baby, I’m here.”

Connor shivers at the pet name, looking at Leon with so much more eagerness than when he was looking at Jack. 

Leon stripes off his pants and briefs quickly before climbing onto the bed, reaching for Connor’s face and holding it gently between his hands. 

“Are you alright?” He asks, brow furrowed. 

Connor’s not typically shy. He doesn’t like to say much in press or during events, but that’s only because he’s quiet. He’d rather observe than comment. But something about Leon always makes him miss a step—gets him antsy, nerves alight. 

Connor nods, cock throbbing between his thighs as Leon leans in and kisses him fully on the mouth; lips blood red and hot from kissing Jack.

Leon kisses like he skates: fast, fluid, and so very sure of himself. Connor gets lost in it quickly, spacing out. He doesn’t even notice Jack’s joined them until Leon nudges for him to sit up.

His hips arch, allowing him to move forward so a now-naked Jack can sneak in behind and perch up against the headboard. 

“Fuck, let’s do this.” 

It’s hot in the hotel room, heat on full blast to combat the blizzard swirling around outside. Connor’s lower back is slick with sweat and when he presses his body into Jack’s chest he feels an immediate wet press of his cock there. 

“Oh _fuck_.”

He moans at the contact, pushing into it as Leon ducks down and begins kissing at his neck; much more tender than when he’d been with Jack. 

“I understand I’m clearly third wheeling here,” Jack notes with a flat tone, “but can we get on with it so I can come?”

Connor just barely suppresses a giggle as Leon smears a smile into his jaw. They've been at this for almost an hour already but their track record for including Jack has been kind of terrible. They’re being pretty exclusive; which isn’t much different than when they’re out on the ice with another teammate. 

Nursey will sometimes call them out in the media, “They only have eyes for each other” irritated tone lost in his affection. 

Connor wraps one arm around Leon’s shoulders and brings the other to the back of Jack’s head, messing with the wild strawberry blonde curls. “What do you want, Jack?”

Jack’s arms wrap around Connor’s middle, squeezing tight. He moves his cock up and down on Connor’s skin, moaning softly.

“Shit, whatever. This is good. You’re like a furnace, McDavid. How are you so goddamn warm?”

This time Connor smiles, looking over at Leon who’s moved to grab several packs of lube from the nightstand. 

“I’m full of heat, don’t I always come packing?”

The joke’s lost, no one really laughing because Leon looks so determined when he gets back between Connor’s legs. One hand already glistening with lube, wrapping around Connor’s cock, and the other reaching for Jack—getting his palm wet too. 

“We’re gonna bring him off together, yeah?”

Connor’s mouth drops open as he looks at Leon but Leon’s looking at Jack, fierce and unwavering.

“Fuck yeah.” Leon touches him first then Jack joins in the motion. It isn't long before the sensation of both their gigantic, damp hands tightening on him together has his toes curling in the sheets. He chances a look down, almost coy under all the attention. 

It’s so hot seeing his swollen dick slide back and forth between the tunnel of their joint grip, fucking in and out repeatedly. Like they’re just toys for him to use. It’s the dirtiest thing he’s ever done in his life—pinned between two firm, masculine bodies. He secretly loves how special and safe it makes him feel. 

“Look at me Connor,” Leon whispers, face so much closer than it was before. 

There’s heat in his cheeks and the back of his neck, probably all down his chest too, but Connor blushes further still as he lifts his face to Leon’s. 

“That’s it.” Leon doesn't make him wait, or beg. He kisses Connor in a flash, opening for him after only a second or two. It morphs into something slick and filthy while Jack sucks dark marks all along Connor’s shoulders, murmuring with content while continuing to fuck his hips against Connor’s back. 

“Fuck you’re so hot together, come here,” Jack pants, tightening his arm in a death grip around Connor’s middle and molding their bodies even closer together. 

Jack licks at the blush hot tip of Connor's ear, biting down gently on the blood filled lobe before asking, “How’s it feel, Connor? You’re being smothered.” 

And Connor can’t answer, unable to form words, because Leon bites down on one side of his neck while Jack bites down on the other and he can feel the heat from their bodies melting him into a puddle and he tries to break away—overwhelmed and momentarily panicked—but he’s held down so good he can barely move an inch and his head is fogging up deliciously and he’s—he’s going to come—

Jack bites down hard on his sweat salty nape, fondly murmuring, “You’re such a slut aren’t you?”

And Connor nearly shoots all over their fists, shaking and trembling from it, thighs quivering so good. 

“Yeah—yeah—“ He just needs a little more- 

“Mmm you are,” Leon agrees, kissing down his trembling chest. 

When he reaches Connor’s nipples he begins to suck, not even pausing. Connor barely refrains from shouting, the sandpaper-like sensation over a place so responsive lighting up his insides; he barely holds it together. 

He drinks Leon in; watches him with big, dilated pupils. His shoulders are dusted in a light pink and his hair’s slightly damp at the temple; he looks like he’s just stepping out of the showers at the locker room and now Connor will probably never be able to look at him again without popping a boner but—

“Leo,” he pants urgently, muscles tense and desperate for release as he begins hurtling towards the edge.

"Connor." Leon bites down and sucks hard on a nipple, moaning under his breath at the taste. 

Jack moves the hand on Connor’s waist to his knee, gripping the soft fleshy skin behind it and forcing it away, opening up his body even more for their combined gazes. 

“Fuck into our hands Connor,” Jack smoothly instructs, voice warm with encouragement, “you need this so bad don’t you?”

Connor throws his head back, silky feathery hair tickling Jack’s jaw, thrusting with abandon. He’s so close—he’s almost there—

Jack presses the tip of his nose into the delicate skin at Connor’s temple, breathing heavily as his cock gets wetter at Connor’s back. His fingers tighten behind Connor’s knee and he yanks it away again, making Connor feel wanton and dirty at how spread he is. 

“You should let Leon put it in,” Jack urges, thrusts getting sloppy, “look at how big his dick is—“

And it’s Leon’s turn to moan, ducking down and hiding his face in Connor’s neck as his hips drop to Connor's massive thigh, blood heavy cock rubbing and leaking all over it.

“Yeah?” Connor gasps, angling his face to Jack’s and tilting his chin up for more kisses. 

Jack obliges, slipping Connor his tongue in a nasty, sloppy series of teasing kisses—loud and wet with absolutely no reservations. 

“Yeah,” Leon answers while they kiss, speaking the words from his hiding place, powerful hips momentarily stopping their grinding as he goes back to concentrating on Connor’s cock.

Jack breaks the kiss, staring into Connor’s eyes with the dopiest of grins. “Connor’s got good pussy, eh Leo?” Jack asks, looking at Connor’s bruised bottom lip.

This time Connor and Leon groan in unison, so loud Connor worries for a brief moment before he’s coming all over himself between them, shaking and aching and weak.

Jack doesn’t let up, absolute filth falling from his mouth the higher his breath gets, the closer to orgasm he approaches. 

“You should let him fuck you Connor, with that big dick. First your hole—then your mouth. Bet you’d fucking choke on it—ahh, wouldn’t you—“

Leon’s still working Connor’s cock through the shivery afterpulses but can’t help but let go at Jack’s words, using his come-covered hand to wrap around himself as he leans up over Connor.

“Gonna come,” he bites out, eyes wild and filled with heat. 

“Cover me in it,” Connor softly pleads, borderline humiliated at Jack’s words. 

“He wants it,” Jack says, breathing heavily. “Fucking do it.”

Connor spreads himself as far as he possibly can, gripping the sheets and pushing his glorious ass back against Jack while staring up at Leon with wide, hungry eyes. 

“Put it in me,” he begs, voice so quiet, eyes locked with his best friend’s, “I’d let you—“

Leon looks devastated, cheeks red like Connor’s never seen and breaths coming out so choppy he could’ve just climbed Everest.

“Is that what you want?” He asks while fucking his fist, hips frantic and insistent—unable to slow down. 

Jack’s big hand grips again at Connor’s hip, fingernails digging sharply into the hint of baby fat left there. “Of course he wants it—look how wet he got for you—“

Jack sounds close, and when Connor deftly readjusts so his dick slides slickly between the cleft of his ass, it’s All over. 

“Oh fuck,” Jack slurs, tweaking at Connor’s nipple, “lemme in there—Leon and I can fuck you at the same time—“

“In me, in me,” Connor chants, arm wrapping around Leon’s neck, desperate for his intensive glare. 

Leon gazes at him, looking lost for only a split second, before he moves in and kisses him—really kisses him. Neither of them close their eyes, not even as Jack comes all over Connor’s lower back and ass with a frankly illegal series of moans. 

Leon needs more though.

“Come on baby,” Connor pleads, wanting to see him fall apart. 

“Almost,” Leon answers, kissing his cheek. 

Connor wants to help him so he places his hand over Leon’s, watching them work him off together much like Connor had watched Leon and Jack only minutes before. 

Leon looks so out of it, face slack and loose like it rarely is, and Connor needs him to let go so badly, craving that loss of control—

“I want you,” Leon says then, and it sounds like the most tender confession; like he’ll fall apart if Connor doesn’t say it back. 

“Me too,” he rushes to get out, “I think about it—about you—“

Leon surges against him and for a moment Connor’s afraid he’ll be knocked flat, but Jack holds him up, holds him open. 

“How sweet,” he observes, somewhat sarcastic but mostly out of breath, “you should let me watch the first time you two fuck.”

Connor gasps at just the thought, drool gathering in the pouch of his cheek as Leon whines, kissing his face all over as they both milk the cream from his flushed cock. 

“You can,” Connor tells him, earnest and sweet, “you can fuck me—if you want—“

Leon gasps, hips stuttering in their rhythm. 

“Oh fuck, Connor—“ he sounds pained but only pleasure shows in his gorgeous, chiseled face. Connor keeps moving one hand up and down slowly while bringing the other up to cup his jaw, so terribly gentle. 

“That’s it, Drai. You’re so good.”

Jack reaches a hand across Connor’s shoulder and wraps it around Leon’s throat, applying the barest hint of pressure. 

Connor’s eyes widen at the move and he watches Leon’s face for any signs of discomfort but there aren’t any. He almost looks—pleased. And it has Jack pressing a quiet laugh into Connor’s hair. 

“Told me he likes it a little rough, when we were grinding on the dance floor.”

Jack’s breath is warm on Connor and he shivers with delight. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Leon whines, shaking with oversensitivity. 

Connor isn’t sure how long the three of them lean against one another in the room. He’s covered in come and totally out of it, being hit with a deep exhaustion the longer he remains dormant. 

He must doze off briefly between their two huge bodies because the next thing he realizes his head is on a soft pillow and he’s being covered by a warm, weighted blanket. 

He watches with bleary eyes as Jack gets dressed before coming down to his knees and pressing a little kitten kiss against his forehead. “You’re something else. See you soon, yeah?”

Connor grunts sleepily, nuzzling into the sheets. Good to know he’s still able to blush even after everything’s that happened. 

Leon walks Jack to the door and playfully shoves him against it before kissing him on the mouth. 

“Thanks,” he whispers when they pull apart, “you’re a menace.”

Jack laughs, clutching at Leon’s hip. “Is that right?”

Leon smiles, shrugging. 

He feels loose, worked over. He’s got his boy back in bed and one of the NHL’s greatest giggly drunk and happy right in front of him. 

Life could be worse.

Jack smiles at him, all too knowing. He give him a half hug as he opens the door.

“Take care of our boy, yeah?”

Leon crosses his arms, suddenly bashful. “Of course.”

When the door closes Connor doesn’t know what to expect. It’s cozy in his nest of blankets and he really doesn’t want to go back to his own room anytime soon. 

He pushes his face further into the pillow, clearing his head as the last of the alcohol runs its course through his veins.

He barely reacts when there’s a dip in the bed, though internally he’s dying to. He needs to play this cool. He’s wanted it for ages. 

Leon scoots up behind him, cautious as he envelopes his trim arms around Connor like the friendliest octopus. 

“Is this okay?” He asks, sounding much too full of doubt. 

“Absolutely,” Connor answers, sinking into his heat. 

Leon lets out a small sigh of relief, body relaxing against Connor’s.

“We should send Jack flowers or something. This was—basically all him.”

Connor laughs, small but delighted. “Definitely. But maybe not flowers—I’ve got a better idea.”

Leon clings to him, calm and glowing and so sleepy as his eyelids fall. “Tell me.”

A couple of weeks later, when Connor and Leon are back in Edmonton and Jack’s back in Buffalo—Connor receives a snap that makes him laugh so hard he snorts up some of his orange gatorade.

Leon doesn’t look up from where he’s chopping zucchini in Connor’s brand new, state-of-the-art kitchen. “What’s so funny?”

Connor screenshots the picture, bringing it over to Leon once he’s certain he saved it. 

He comes to stand behind Leon, hooking his chin over his shoulder while one of his hands clutches at his hip. 

Easy familiarity. 

They’ve had it for years but there’s a different layer now—just...more. 

Connor's heart thrums with the light and ease of it all. 

Leon starts cracking up once he registers what’s on the screen, setting the knife down to twist in Connor’s arms.

“He looks good,” Connor notes, grinning like maniac.

“He does,” Leon agrees, smug. 

In the photo, Jack’s in glasses and an old BU hoodie, looking soft and sated, spread out on a couch in an Oilers snuggy.

He’s flipping the camera off, grin cocky like he’s looking for trouble. 

Underneath the photo he’s captioned, “Fuck you both (again)”

Connor laughs, open to the idea. 

He’s never one to miss an opportunity, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> all star game 2020 fantasy number 1 *runs and hides*


End file.
